


Smoak Rises

by Freedoms_Champion



Series: Malcolm Merlyn's Mom Moments [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Felicity shouldn't go in the field, Gen, No character bashing, Short One Shot, just another day for team Arrow, saved by an enemy, timeline? no timeline here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoms_Champion/pseuds/Freedoms_Champion
Summary: Thanks to Oliver's party days, Big Belly Burger, and a metahuman-induced communications breakdown, Felicity finds herself in a dicey situation without back-up.When things go bad, she finds herself rescued by one of the most unlikely people imaginable.
Series: Malcolm Merlyn's Mom Moments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765921
Kudos: 8





	Smoak Rises

“Of all the stupid things you’ve done, this just might make top of the list,” Felicity whispered to herself as she crept toward the dark doorway. Her fingertips felt like they were frozen, making it difficult to keep a grip on her tablet. Her heels clicked on the damp concrete and each one made her flinch as if a gun had gone off.

Felicity might have preferred if guns were going off, to be honest. She hated sneaking around even more than she hated fights.

“Face it, you just don’t have the nerves for this.”

Nerves or no nerves, though, Oliver was counting on her. He’d been banned from this club years ago and Dig hadn’t been able to fit through the tiny window that was their only access point. So, Felicity had volunteered, and now she was wishing she hadn’t.

It might have been nice to have Oliver say something reassuring right about now over the earpiece, but a metahuman case for Barry two nights ago had gone wrong and fried most of the team’s communication equipment. Felicity was on her own.

Club music thumped faintly overhead. This basement area was heavy reinforced concrete, which muffled sound effectively. Felicity tried not to think about how well the walls would muffle her screams if she was caught.

She reached the doorway and peered inside with her flashlight. No one bothered to guard the tangle of wires that were her immediate goal. Felicity smiled and got to work.

Hacking into the security cameras was the easy part, now that Felicity was on-site. Installing protocols that would allow her remote access once she left took a bit longer. All in all, it was nearly fifteen minutes before Felicity had completed the work Oliver had needed done.

She disconnected her tablet and stood up to sneak back out.

“What are you doing down here, blondie?” a man asked.

Felicity gasped and gripped her tablet to her chest. She tried to play it off with a nervous giggle.

“So sorry! I’m terrible with directions. I thought I was heading for a private nook to find my friends and next thing you know, I’m down here. I sat down for a second to try and get signal to call for help, I was so turned around.”

Even while her mouth ran, Felicity sized up the situation like Oliver had taught her. This man wasn’t a bouncer. His clothes were just a little too neat and expensive, ever for a club like this one. She thought she could see a shoulder holster under his jacket and shivered.

There was no way for Oliver to come and save her if she couldn’t talk her way out of this.

The man looked her up and down and Felicity felt the last of her hope wither. She wasn’t dressed for clubbing and it was pretty obvious. The man reached for her.

She backed away, but before things could get any worse, he stiffened and slumped to the floor.

“Get out of here, now,” a new voice commanded. Felicity stared in shock.

Malcolm Merlyn rolled his eyes. He was dressed in his studded black evil gear, bow in hand and hood down.

“Get going before anyone else comes down here,” he snapped, stepping closer. Felicity squeaked a little bit and hurried away before he tried to do anything to her other than save her life.

Oliver would need to know Malcolm was back again. Once this mission was over, Felicity promised herself she would never get dragged into providing more than computer support from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short, but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments are welcome and if you need more Malcolm in your life, I have a lot of other works including him!


End file.
